


Merry Christmas From Littlebug And Chaton Noir

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Chaton Noir - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Dolls AU, Fluff, Gen, Ladybug Doll, Littlebug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: The world may never know...
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	Merry Christmas From Littlebug And Chaton Noir

* * *

It was a perfect Christmas Day in Paris.

Snow was littered on the ground outside. There was warmth and family inside. And Adrien had been permitted to spend the day at the bakery with his not-yet-wife and her family, along with the kwamis and their two doll-children.

It was indeed a perfect day for a holiday.

…except that they now couldn’t find their kids.

“Where did you see them last?” Adrien asked worriedly.

Marinette frowned, looking around and lifting items that they could be hiding behind or under. “I told them to wait up here while I finished things downstairs with the family. We would be opening presents when you arrived and we both got back.”

He quickly helped her with searching. The windows were closed and locked, so they couldn’t have left. The trap door had been closed as well, but that didn’t mean the two couldn’t have gotten downstairs. But while they could be naughty, they would generally listen to Marinette or Adrien when they told them to do something, so Adrien couldn’t see them disobeying Marinette’s earlier order to stay without good reason.

“There was plenty of toys and things for them to play with up here. I even left out the wrapping paper and ribbons they were so enamored with. They couldn’t have gotten bored.” Marinette continued as she looked under her desk.

Adrien blinked and looked around in confusion. The floors and seats were bare of anything of the sort.

“What wrapping paper?”

Marinette gestured to the tree offhandedly, still focused on checking her desk. “There was some leftover green and black wrapping paper. They seemed really interested in it so I let them have the rest after I was done wrapping.”

“Then where is it?” Adrien asked.

Marinette paused, finally looking around the room and noting emptiness where she had left the wrapping paper before.

Instead, there was an extra present wrapped in that very Chat Noir-themed paper sitting under the potted plant in Marinette’s room. One that she had been certain had not been there previously. Complete with a red and black-spotted bow.

And a tag.

To: M A M A N P A P A !

From: L I T L E B U G N C H A T N

As they approached it, there was a shuffle from the box.

Adrien and Marinette shot each other a glance before Adrien picked up the box and made quick work of the wrapping paper, revealing a lid.

“Now what’s this?” He asked, playfully.

The box shifted again…

And the lid popped off as both missing rascals jumped up with a cheer, holding a little sign between them. Complete with a little paw print on the side.

_Meow-y Christmas!_

“There you two are!” Marinette exclaimed as she poked at Chaton. “What were you doing in there?”

He grinned. It was a surprise! And a good one! Was Mama surprised? Was Papa?

Adrien kept a firm hold on the box, but did nothing to stop the smile at his kids or the humor he felt at their little prank. “What was this all about?”

Littlebug held up the sign higher. It was Christmas and that meant gifts! So they gave a gift to Mama and Papa!

“Oh?” He asked.

She and Chaton both nodded. It was the best gift they could think of, so they put it in the box to give to their parents.

“Yourselves?” Adrien asked with a laugh. He couldn’t help it. It was cute.

The dolls nodded, insistently. They looked rather proud of themselves.

Marinette smiled. “Sounds like a lovely gift to me.”

The family of four hugged. Tikki giggled. Plagg made a face.

Then Adrien paused and pulled away with a frown.

“Wait…how did you two wrap yourselves?”

**Author's Note:**

> The world may never know...


End file.
